Red She-Hulk
General Bio Alias: Betty Ross Designation: Artificially Enhanced Powers: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability, Regenerative healing factor, Energy-absorption This Incarnation: Classic First Appearance: Hulk Vol 2 #15 (November, 2009) Born in California, Betty was the only child of Air Force General Thaddeus Ross and his wife Karen Lee. Karen died when Betty was a teenager, and Ross shut Betty out of his life, claiming that a military base was no place for a young woman. Betty went off to boarding school.She returned to Thaddeus' home after finishing school but then as for much of her life she was dominated by Thaddeus. By now Thaddeus was in charge of the top secret Gamma Bomb Project at Desert Base in New Mexico. Betty greeted the bomb's creator, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, when he arrived at the base. A strong attraction grew between Bruce and Betty. However, Thaddeus held resentment for the quiet, slender, nuclear physicist thinking him a physical and emotional weakling. Thaddeus' dislike of Bruce intensified when he realized that Betty was falling in love with him. Exposure to intense gamma radiation caused Bruce to transform repeatedly form then on into the monstrous Hulk. At one point Bruce's condition changed so that he could now control his changes into Hulk and could maintain his normal personality and intelligence when he was in the Hulk's form. Reluctantly, Thaddeus consented to the wedding of Banner with his daughter, which was held in the house in which she had been born. However, during the ceremony, just before Bruce and Betty could be pronounced husband and wife, the Hulk's archenemy the Leader, seeking vengeance, fired radiation that returned Bruce to his previous condition as the Savage Hulk. The Hulk tore the house apart, and hopes for the wedding to occur were no more. Betty remained in love with Bruce, but she eventually learned that Bruce also loved Jarella, a queen from the sub-atomic world of K'ai. Believing she had lost Bruce to another woman, Betty finally allowed herself to fall in love with Glenn, and they were soon married. While Betty and Glenn were on their honeymoon, Thaddeus continued his pursuit of the Hulk, only to be captured by the Soviet scientist known as the Gremlin and sent to a Soviet prison. Glenn joined a mission to rescue Thaddeus and was successful, but Glenn himself was captured. Ross and the other Americans on the mission incorrectly believed that Talbot had been killed. When Betty learned of her husband's supposed death, she suffered a nervous breakdown. MODOK, then the leader of the subversive organization called A.I.M, took advantage of Betty's condition using gamma radiation to transform her into the monstrous and insane Red She-Hulk, who then battled the Hulk. Betty's transformation was reversed shortly afterward, apparently permanently, after an encounter with the Bi-Beast, and she regained both her normal form and her sanity. Superhero Squad Red She-Hulk has currently appeared in the Superhero Squad line one time: *In her classic costume in Avengers Attack 7-Pack Images Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters